


Lynx Seventeen and Their Many Cats

by Calamander



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cats, Comfort fic, Gen, flashfic, this is the WhatIfLynxSeventeenFosteredCats au, where everything else is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamander/pseuds/Calamander
Summary: In which Zarya goes to Lynx Seventeen's apartment to deliver an important lead. Needless to say, the apartment holds several surprises.Who knew an omnic named after a feline species actually liked felines?





	Lynx Seventeen and Their Many Cats

“You go in first.” said Zarya.

“What? And step into my own booby traps?” said Lynx Seventeen. Lynx paused at the door of their apartment, placing their hand a few inches away from the console. They swiveled one antenna backwards towards Zarya. “Clever of you. But unfortunately, many of my traps are heat-seeking.”

Zarya put a hand on their shoulder with a frown. “What traps would you put-”

The door clicked open, followed by an outraged meow. An assertive bundle of fur lunged forward through the opening, winding its way between Lynx’s legs before zeroing in on Zarya’s. The cat was a cloud of thick fur with dark points accented by a faint tabby pattern. It strode up to Zarya and began making figure eights around her boots, purring a deep constant thrum, before turning a frosty-eyed gaze back to Lynx.

“Prrrrrp!” 

“Yes, I know,” said Lynx.

“Prrrrrrrrrrrrp!”

“And you have every right to be upset,” replied Lynx.

Zarya froze as the cat sniffed at her boots, standing up on her hind legs while placing one paw onto Zarya’s calf.

“You have… a cat?”

“I have righteousness in a fur coat.” Lynx said, crouching down to the cat’s level. “Ampersand, meet Zarya. Zarya, Ampersand.”

Suddenly, a dark shape leapt onto Lynx’s shoulder. “And this is Tilde.” This cat was small of frame and black as ink. Coppery eyes glowered suspiciously at Zarya. “Tilde is a notorious shoulder-surfer and expert typist. That is, if we knew the code she was typing.” Tilde emitted a small mew. “She is the inspiration for more than one piece of encryption I’ve designed.”

“She has three legs.” 

“And you have two, and yet get on well enough.” Lynx stood up while Tilde gripped their shoulders. “Miraculous. But let’s move on and get what you came here for.” 

Lynx Seventeen stepped over the threshold as a blue light scanned them. The same blue light scanned Zarya and the still-protesting Ampersand who followed close behind. Zarya saw a few furry shadows dart out of sight as they entered.

“I don’t think you’ll meet many more of my friends today, if you’re worried about that. They tend to be more quiet around visitors.” Lynx said. They tilted both antennae backwards in thought. “Though it seems you’re more quiet than usual, as well.”

Zarya’s gaze travelled across the entire apartment. A teal sofa, long-since torn to shreds by claws. Two pale blue sitting chairs in an old style, heavily plush with cushioning, sat opposite the couch. Piles of pillows in vibrant colors. A tall artificial window streaming light onto a single longhaired white cate sleeping soundly. Lynx sat down onto the armrest of the sofa. One antenna tilted slightly to the side as Tilde started to groom it. Meanwhile, Ampersand buried her face against Zarya’s lower legs, purring resolutely. 

“I admit, the furniture was unexpected.” Zarya shrugged. “As were the pillows.”

“Ah, you were hoping for something more… metallic? I have standards, you know. How else would I maintain my status as an enigma in your mind?”

“Your kind certainly are enigmas.” Zarya replied.

“Omnics?” Lynx’s antenna twitched.

“No.” said Zarya with a twinkle in her eyes. “Hackers.”

“Touché.”

Zarya cracked a grin. “But now, back to business. I have a lead on a new case.” Zarya placed an electronic chip down on the coffee table. “And, if I am not mistaken, it will be one that is quite relevant to your interests.”

**Author's Note:**

> For sketches of Lynx Seventeen (and their cats), look through the Calamander Draws tag on my tumblr here: https://thewritingcalamander.tumblr.com/search/calamander%20draws


End file.
